komui's potion
by ninjafish96
Summary: Komui makes a potions and turns Allen into a girl. Ratted M for smutt. Lavi x fem Allem


Komui's potion

Note: this is boyxboy don't like it done read it. I do not own - man or any of its characters femallenxlavi

It was an ordinary day at the order. I had just finished eating and was called into komui's office. As I walked in I saw Lavi sitting in chair looking rather bored. "ah Allen you got called down here too.", Lavi said more as a statement than a question. "yeah", I said nervously scratching the back of my head. Whatever the reason I'm here I know it's not going to be good. "Allen now that you are here we can start.", Kamui said with an evil smile. I had a sudden urge to run out of the room screaming but Lavi had ahold of my arm. "It's going to ok. Don't worry I am right here next to you." He whispered ever so slightly in my ear giving me Goosebumps.

"now then Allen and Lavi please drink these potions please." "um…is it going to switch our bodies around ", I asked cautiously "no. Allen just drink it ok" I really didn't want to but I know if I didn't then I would have it to drink it forcefully. I didn't taste bad. Actually it was delicious, it tasted like a mixture of strawberries and kiwi. I set down the now empty cup. I felt this weird sensation. Then both of them where staring at me. "what?" I said "allen You have boobs! " lavi said with wide eyes. "what!" I almost shouted. I looked down and sure enough I had two lumps on my chest. "what is the meaning of this Komui?" "hahaha! Just as I thought you have the mindset of a female Allen." "hey I do not!" "yes you do because this potion turns you into what your mindset is. See Lavi has also been affected by this." He points to Lavi's…ehem… lower regions. I quickly looked away feeling my cheeks turning a fiery red shade. "What's wrong Allen? Do you like what you see?" Lavi said. "shut up Lavi! And no I do not!" I said going an even darker shade of red. Lavi chuckled. I ignored him and faced Komui. "how long am I going to be like this?" "hm… I don't know from a day to a month or year. Who can tell." My eyebrow twitched in irritation. "so your saying I'm stuck like this? Change me back Komui!" "Sorry I can't do that."

Before I left Komui gave me new cloths. It was a skirt and a jacket with sleeves that where way to long covering my hands completely. I swear if they were any longer I would have been stepping on them. I sighed as I felt people staring at me. "Allen? Is that you?" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Lenalee. "Oh my god Allen what happened?" "Your brother is what happened!" "Brother did this to you! I can't believe it! I am so sorry!" "It's ok you didn't do anything wrong." "I will go have a long talk with my brother right know!" she said. I grabbed her arm "don't it's ok when I turn back I will get him back…somehow…" she turned eyes widened a little. " oh ok well…I have to go get coffee for brother so I'll see you later kay" she smiled "alright see ya"

I walked into my room shutting the door behind me. Sliding out of my coat I flung myself on my bed. "why must Komui always do stuff like that! This sucks!" I glared up at the ceiling "I don't want people seeing me like this…maybe I could stay in here till the potion wears off…" I said just as my stomach growled. "Damn! Damn it all to hell!" I shouted flinging my door open. I walked angrily down to the dining hall. "I would like 15 orders of hamburgers, 25 orders of dumplings, 10 orders of sticky rice a turkey, and 13 orders of pie." I told jerry. He gave me a weird look as if to say Komui did this to you didn't he. "coming right up sweet heart." He said with a smile. Once I got my food I sat down at an empty table and started eating my food. "hey there Allen" a familiar voice said. The red head sat next to me. "what is it Lavi are you here to pick on me some more?" I said with a glare. "no I came to see if you were ok…I'm sorry about earlier it's just you look so cute and I couldn't resist it…" he said looking away. I sighed "I'm fine…Just tired of being female!" Lavi patted my head in a comforting way. I looked up at him with a slight smirk..

After I was finished eating we walked back to my room to hang out. I face planted my bed as Lavi sat on the floor. "so you plan on staying in here till the potion wears off?" he asked "yeah being in this form is embarrassing!" "I bet it is, But Allen…" he moved to the bed. "I think you look good as a girl." He said stroking my hair. I so badly wanted to punch him in the face for saying that but I stopped myself. There is no need for violence unless it's me beating the crap out of Komui! I sat up looking at him. "Lavi…I-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. I stood there frozen to the spot. Is Lavi actually kissing me? I eventually kissed back not sure if it was the right thing to do. I felt he tongue trace the bottom of my lip asking for an entrance. I warily let him in. he explored every inch of my mouth making me moan. He pushed me down onto the bed trailing kisses down my neck unbuttoning my shirt. I wanted him to stop but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do so.

Slowly one by on the buttons was being undone leaving more of my skin exposed. More skin for Lavi to kiss lick or bite, maybe a combination of two or all three. I felt small wave of please giving me that perfect high. I wanted more and I wanted it now! "Lavi~" I said between gasps . "mmmh." He hummed opening my shirt far enough to show off my breasts . I blushed a turned my head to face the wall. I could feel Lavi's tongue attacking one of my nipples. "nnnnnnh" I moan softly. After treating the other one he took off my skirt underwear and shoes included. Then he took off his cloths. I stared up at him admiring his perfect body. "like what you see." He said raising and eyebrow "what if I am…" I said with a smirk. He chucked kissing me. I jumped when I felt a figure circle at my entrance. "L-Lavi! W-what are you doing!" I stuttered. "just relax Allen everything is going to be ok." I took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue. He slowly put one finger in and stared moving it in and out. I tried to suppress my moans but it didn't work to well. His finger multiplied to two then three. I whined when he removed his fingers. "don't worry Allen you are going to get something better than that here in a sec." he said picking up his pants he dug in his pocket till he pulled out a condom. He took the shiny packaging off and threw it aside. After putting the condom on he lined himself um with my entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked looking at me dead in the eyes. I nodded blushing a deep red. He slowly pushed in. It felt almost uncomfortable. I wasn't used to having my vital regions being invaded like this. He began thrusting in and out slowly. "mmm- ahh!" I moaned. Lavi's thrusts quickened in speed. I met with each thrust moaning just as loud as the one before it.

"Oh god Lavi Faster! Nnng deeper" I said in between moans. He does what he is told. "fuck" he moaned. I was close and I'm pretty sure he was too… "Cum for me baby!" he whipered in my ear. That is was sent me over the edge. "Oh god Lavi!" I yelled as my orgasm hit me. Lavi thrusted a few more times and cummed moaning my name in my ear. He pulled out taking of the condom and throwing it in the trash. He joined me in my bed I snuggled up to him as he pulled the covers over us. We then fell asleep happily in each other's arms.


End file.
